High School Hell
by DogDemoness-159
Summary: Sessh/Kag Thing here. Well kagome and kikyo are mikodemoness they are new to shikon high.Kik goes out with inuyasha but when kagome meets sesshomaru will love bloom. They have all the same classes they'll be seeing eachother often chp8 up
1. Chapter 1: High School Hell!

This is my first fan fic so go easy on me I tried my best if you don't like it. Please R&R nicely but so I could understand what you meant.

High School Hell

It's my first day of high school. Am I excited No.? But my big sister kikyo is. That's because her boyfriend goes to the school we are forced by our mother to go to. Hi my name is Kagome Alexander Ameliea Higurashi. I am a senior. I love punk hip-hop & Hispanic music. And I just woke up by a stupid alarm kikyo set for our first day of school. Whoo! {Sarcastically} I walk to my closet. "Hm What to wear to the first day at a hell like high school". "Maybe I'll wear Okay this will have to do"." Hey kikyo what are you wearing to school. I don't know could I match with you only different colors? Yea sure why not" So kagome got in the shower then kikyo did. While kagome was in the shower kikyo looked at kagomes clothes and tried to find a match only with different colors. Then they got dressed.

Kagome came down stairs wearing a black strapless button up shirt that said "CHANEL" on it. She only wore it to show off her tattoo that had a dark red rose with black teardrops on it and running down it. Then she wore a red plaid mini skirt with knee high sock that had red and black checkers on them. Then for shoes she had on black ankle boots. With an anklet tied to her right shoe. For make-up she wore mascara and both her eyes had half red and half black eye shadow. Then she had on very pink Avon lip-gloss.

Then Kikyo came down stairs wearing a green strapless button up shirt that said "DKNY" Also to show off her tattoo of her name in cursive Kikyo Anderson Melina Higurashi. Then she had on a yellow plaid skirt with knee high socks with yellow and green checkers on them. For shoes she wore green converses with lemons on it everywhere. Then she had green and yellow eye shadow on either side of her eyes { so green shadow on 1 then yellow shadow on the other get it :) } Then very clear but very shiny Avon lip gloss.

They walked into the kitchen only to see Kanna their mother at the table drinking coffee. "Wow you 2 must be excited to have to look like that" "kikyo is I'm not why do we have to go to a stupid high school again mom" "because I want you to know what it's like to have a normal life." Oh did I mention that we were demons. Inu's. Yea so we sure do attract attention a lot. And my mom is in the inu corporation. Kikyo's boyfriend inuyasha his father own that corporation. "anyway what car should we take mom" I asked. "Why don't you girls take your new motorcycles." Mom said "okay" So I went to grab the keys wile kik went to go get our bags. "okay ready to go. Yea" So I hopped on my silver Yamaha motorcycle that said Kagome in gold & black colors. Kikyo got on her gold Suzuki with the words "death angel" on them. "Off to the hell hole humans call school" So off we rode in the streets we past every car like it was nothing. I shouted to kikyo "let's have some fun shall we". Kikyo knew what she meant. Then they got in formation and surrounded the side of a silver Honda. Then made it scoot over to kagome then kikyo. Back and forth till they saw the school the old man driving the car got so mad he thru his burger at them. When they got into the parking lot they both popped wheelies getting everyone's attention all around the parking lot. Finally they got tired and landed then went to park they could hear whispers like "Wow must be new boys" or "wow their motorcycles are hot". Then they both nodded. Taking their helmets off. They heard gasp every, but they just smirked. Kagome got off first Getting Whistles and smiles and winks. Then she helped kikyo off and they did the same thing to her only louder. "Come on kik look there inuyasha he could help us. Really where my baby!!" "Ahh yash hows my baby. Fine thanks you." "Yo half dog what's going on. Nothing" Inuyasha again if you don't remember is Kikyo's boyfriend he too is a dog demon only he is a half demon. "So do you know where the office is yash" "yea it's this way" So we followed him to the big room that had the words MAIN OFFICE on them. "Alrighty here it is see you guys later. Okay bye we said" We walked in and saw a lady with grayish whitish like hair. "May I help you? Yes we are new here. Okay first of all welcome to Shikon high. And your names please. Okay my name is Kagome Alexander Ameliea Higurashi. And my name is Kikyo Anderson Melina Higurashi. Okay my name is Miss Kiaede, and here are your schedules. Their schedules were the same.

First period: History/Language of arts

Second period: Sculpting/World arts

Third period: French/English

Forth period: Theater/ Acting

Fifth period: LUNCH

Sixth period: Demon training skills/GYM

Seventh period: Karate

Eighth period: Free time!!!

"Wow that's a lot of classes for just 1 day. I know. Man this is going to be hard" "And here is your locker combination. "Miss kiaede said "thank you" we said

I should end it here but I won't because I'm a nice girl

"We have to go to history and arts. Well then let's go" they walked in and gave the teacher a note saying they were new. He nodded at them then announced "Class we have new students. He pointed to me and said please step forward" I did as I was told "announce your name and details about yourself" " Hi my name is Kagome Alexander Ameliea Higurashi . I love to sing dance and has a thing for art. Also mess with me or my big sis and get your face rearranged." "And what are you" he asked "I am a miko demoness. Then kikyo step up "Hi my name is Kikyo Anderson Melina Higurashi. I also like to sing and dance but I have a thing for fashion. Also we take boxing and wrestling and karate so I advice you not to mess with us. And I am a miko demoness too." "okay kagome sit next to sesshomaru he is right there. And kikyo sit next to inuyasha." "Yea I know him he's my boyfriend" We went to our seats. The boy next to me was cute Sorry he was smoking HOT. Hi he said to me " hi I said back" "so you're a inu? I nodded. " I am too" he said "let me see your schedule" "okay. We have all the same classes you and your sister right. Again I nodded. "Coo I'll see you after class. { I am just going to skip to lunch okay. Also kagome and kikyo have already met Sango & miroku & kagura & naraku. And naraku is good in this}

LUNCH- it's crazy at this school even with a guide. I and kik have been following sesshomaru all day finally some real action happened. Sessh went to get his lunch. So we sat down and it happened. "Excuse me?. Oh you're excused" I said. "Well she doesn't know who I cause were new FYI I rule this school so buh bye" She motioned for us to go away but nothing happened. "Unless you didn't hear me I said move it bitches!!" she yelled getting the whole cafeterias attention. Kagome then said oh no we heard you. We just don't want to got a problem with it. And I know I'm a bitch cause in case you don't know in inu it means female dog". Then the crowd laughed at the girl. Some even said "Ayame you just got served" "Huh so your name is ayame huh that's a slutty name. Right kik. Ah yea. Anyway I advise you move before this turns into a real fight". Then they both said at the same time "Got it bitch". "Let's go sesshomaru" Then we walked out

Well how do you like it? Is it good just r&r on it and give me some ideas people I need ideas Bye

-Waves goodbye-


	2. Chapter 2: The Kiss!

Yo guys well welcome to chpt 2. I hope you like it. So here you go enjoy.

The kiss or more like make out session!

_Thoughts_

"Speaking"

{On aim messager}

Demon lord: yo wat up kags

Miko Demoness: nuffin much sessh

Demon lord: me neither

Miko Demoness: Damn blower.

Demon lord: were you really gonna fight ayame?

Miko Demoness: if I needed 2 and if kikyo wasn't there to hold me back from beatin the shit out of dat girl then shah I would hav.

Demon lord: you must get in trouble at home for doin that kind of mess

Miko Demoness: no not really my mom cares about my grades and homework and emotion and stuff not really my behavior

Demon lord: well my dad can be kinda like dat sum times.

Miko Demoness: kwel well c u at skool 2 marrow

Demon lord: kay good nite

Miko Demoness: good nite

_Demon lord has signed off._

_Miko Demoness has signed off._

Kagome look at the screen for about 5 mins. Then closed her laptop, and then went to get in her bed. 'Tomorrow will just be the same only different' she thought as she drifted off to sleep

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( THE NEXT DAY!!!)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Kagome again woke up to the stupid alarm kikyo set. Again. "ARGGGH" "come on kagome get up. Fine if it will make you shut up. Thank you"

Kagome went to her closet to pick her clothes out. Since she already got in the shower the following night. She decided to wear tight grey skinny leggings that look like jean because they had buttons on them. Then for a shirt she wore a tight red short sleeved shirt. For shoe she put on her red converse boots. Then to top of the outfit she put on her grey jacket that stopped just below her breast. She put on a grey skull hat. Then went into the bathroom and used her curler to straighten her bangs so they show outside of her hat. She wore silver hoop earrings. Then in her 2nd hole she put a skull earring in it. For make-up she just wore her shiny bubblegum flavor lip-gloss on.

Kikyo then went to her closet and chose to wear her favorite shirt. It is black with the words "you live then you die if you have a problem oh well to bad" in white. Then she put on her black leather jacket that also stopped below her breast. Then she put on her white skinny jeans. To top of the outfit she put on her black gladiators. Then for jewelry she put on a pearl necklace kagome let her barrow, and her white hoop earrings. Then she wore white eye shadow and dark dark black mascara. Then she wore her hair in a high pony tail with the ends curled and the her bang straighten.

They carried on to get their stuff for school and then headed down stairs. "Bye mom" they both said in unison. "Bye guys have a good 2nd day of school. What ev." I said "kagome come on. Kay bye mom" I got into my green Lamborghini, while kikyo got into her silver Mercedes bendz. "Let's just get this day over with please" I asked "that would be fine with me". As we pulled out of the drive way we raced all the way to school when our engines roared everyone went wild like we were movie stars or something. We parked in our permanent spots we already claimed them so if you want it to bad. When they got out everyone whistled and said stupid pick up lines. When ayame noticed they weren't doing that to her she stormed over to kagome and kikyo. "Hey look who it is kik Slutty and her crew. I and kikyo laughed. "Excuse me. Oh your excused now bye slut. Well you're saying leave but I'm not living kagome. That was I blew up no ever talks to me like that. ". That's it I am tired of your slutty mouth and your little crew here. Oh look it looks like she's trying to start a fight if she can fight." That was it I had had it. So I punched the shit out of her. "You think everything's funny huh. Huh Do you think this is funny huh" I said as I picked her up and kneed her in the face. She was moaning on the ground groaning in pain. I used my miko powers to lift her up in the air then pin her to the building. "So do you think this is funny huh do you DO YOU" She shook her head. "That's what I thought bitch. If I catch you in my eye site ever again then surely you will die" Then the crowd went wild saying things like "wow no one's ever stood up to her before" or " You are so cool want to walk to class together". Even if we didn't have the same class together at this time. Then I saw sesshomaru and inuyasha so me well I walked to them but kikyo practically trotted towards inuyasha. Sessh smiled at me then gave me a hug. I just winked at him. "Wow kag you beat up ayame. Did you know she was yura's cousin who happens to go to this school but always comes late?" Then naraku and kagura showed up. "Kags that was awesome" said naraku "No that wasn't you could have gotten hurt kagome. Are you okay oh my poor baby? Kagura kept asking me. "Yea guys really I'm fine. How about you all come and see how my mom is really going to act." I said. Okay they all said. " I bet her mom's going to yell and scream at you. Won't you be embarrassed?" "No. And don't ask why just wait and see." Then the bell rang. "Well come on guys let's get to class" Kay they all said. So I, Sessh, Kik, & inuyasha went to history and language. "Welcome class today we will be learning about the art of the feudal era"

((((((((Lunch)))))))))))))

"Finally its lunch time" I said only to be cut off. "Are you the girl that beat up my lil cousin Ayame Bitch" she asked. "Ohhh you must be yura and yes I did beat up that lil slut. Sooo what you going to do about it. Huh cause your just like her" "Excuse me didn't I say kik they both say 'excuse me' how pathetic" Then she had the nerve to come up and slap me with her face cheap ass nails that scratch my face. "hah whose big and bad now uh bitch" " oh no I still am. It's just you actually had the nerve to come up and hit me wow kudos for you. So I won't kill. But I will beat the crap out of your ass" I went up to her and kneed her in the face. Then I reached my point today where my beast has had enough so I released it. But not for long after I beat the crap out of her I lost control. But kik knew exactly what to do. 'SLAP' kik bitch slapped me. "Thanks" "yea yea you're lucky I was actually paying attention. Because I knew you could take her so I didn't really care what you did to her" " well let go to class so we can get this day over" yea they all said.

((((((END OF THE DAY)))))))))

"Wow what a day lets go guys let's split up into each of our cars kik you can go with inuyasha in sessh's car while I drive him and kagura. Then naraku can ride with inu. Alright kik lets go". On the way to the car sessh said "you look nice today kags real nice" them winked at me. And I blushed a little.

At kagomes house:

"MOM I'm home. Hey mom" I kissed her then introduced her to my friends. "Hey mom did you get any phone calls today. No why? I got into 2 fights today. Really wow did you kick their ass. Dud isn't that what you taught us and I got the last hit" Then I high-five my mom. While trying to get everyone to close their mouths. "Hey lets go in the dog house and play truth or dare" "everyone said the dog house in question? I just said you'll see. I led them to the dog house. Really it's just a fun house or room we play in. it had vending machines and stands a kitchen and everything you could ever want. Then we sat down and started to play. "Okay kik you go first. Truth or dare?" "Dare" "I dare you to flash inuyasha right here right now" she said "okay" and did it. Inuyasha blushed and everyone laughed. Then it was my turn. "Okay truth or dare kags" "I'm strong DARE" "I dare you to make-out with Sessh" I blushed but then leaned into him and he leaned into me soon our lips met and the whole world stopped. It felt like we were the only two people on the earth. He licked my bottom lip begging for entrance and I let him in. As he roamed every inch of my wet hot cavern I moaned in the kiss wising we could be like this forever but it can't. And soon our lungs burned for the need of air. So we broke apart. Panting everyone cheered. Everyone but kagura. She said she thought we were going to die from the lack of air we need to produce in and out of our body and I just called her a nerd. Then we laughed together. Then I blew a bubble and sesshomaru popped it with his mouth. And I blushed. Again.

A/N Well I hope you liked chapter 2 I worked all night on it. It is now done I will update some more and more every day I will try to reach at least 12 chpt in this story. Buh Bye

-BOWS-


	3. Chapter 3:The Date!

A/N wat up pplz I told you I would update soon. So here is chpt 3!!!!!.

The Date!!!!!

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((AT SCHOOL))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Kagome and kikyo just got to school and met up with Sessh, Inu, and the crew.

Kagome was wearing a yellow lilwayne shirt. With black skinny's, and white gladiators, and a necklace that said 'BARBIE'. Then she was wearing a white baseball hat that she is wearing backwards. Kikyo was wearing a blue shirt that says 'A blood covered field is my life. What about yours?' With white skinny's, and blue converses. "What up guys" Kagome said.

"Nothing much what about you gals"

"Nothing we just got here"

"Cool. Well it's a Friday what were you girls thinking of doing tonight?"

"We don't know"

"Okay well if you guys come up with anything cool tell us we definitely want in kay?

"Kay yash" **RING **the bell went off.

"We'll see you guys later" then me and kik set off to the best place for boys to check you out. GYM.!! So me and kik went to our locker then went to the girl's locker room to change for gym.

Kik had brought a pair of shorts that are mid-thigh length. And wore a white spaghetti strap shirt, and just wore her blue converses. Kagome wore black Jordan shorts, a black wife beater, and since she was wearing sandals she ran to her Hall Locker and took out her Jordan 23's. And ran back to the gym. "Kags where were you"? Kikyo asked

"I had to go to my hall locker and get my Jordan's."

"Oh" kik said.

"Kik do you have a hair band?"

"Yea here you can have it."

"Cool. Hey there goes sessho. Let go talk to him". Kagome and kikyo walked over to sesshomaru who was talking to these to boys and inuyasha was there too.

"Yo boys. What ya'll over here talking about. Huh?"

"Wow you know these girls they are fine" one of the boys said. Then sesshomaru said "Sorry but their taken"

"Bye who" the other one asked. Then sesshomaru & inuyasha came over to us and wrapped their arms around us. Sesshomaru had his arm around kagome, while you know who inuyasha had his arms around kikyo of course. "By us"

"Man you guys are lucky" {I'm just about to make up names for the boys now} said Robbie

"I know right" said Jason

"But Robbie Ashley and you like each other" Inuyasha said to him.

"No I like her she doesn't like me do she?"

"Me and her are like sisters she tell me everything. She told me she likes you. And she wants you to ask her out"

"Really"

"Duh look there she goes" I said

"Go get her" Inuyasha said

"Okay" said Robbie. Then he ran off towards her. Where she was talking to her friends.

"Now you Jason I heard you like Rin right" Sesshomaru said.

"Yea so" he said

"So she likes you too"

"She does. I didn't know that"

"Duh cause you're a boy you're not suppose to know" said kikyo.

"Look there she goes go ask her out" said inuyasha point to her direction.

"Okay & are you sure she really wants to go out with me?"

That when everyone said "DUUUHHH" then he walked off towards her.

Then the gym teacher walked in. "Okay class today we will be doing a 10min jog around the entire field. {I'm just about to skip gym since I have to tie the story with the title.}

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((END OF THE DAY))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"See you guys later" kagome and kikyo said.

"Yo kagome wait" sesshomaru called out to her.

"What is it Sessh?"

"Um I was wondering if…. You would like to go out with me tonight. Like let me take you out tonight"

"Like on a date?"

"Umm….. I guess sort of kinda… yea."

"Well okay. I would love that Sessh"

"Cool I'll pick you up at 8:00"

"Okay cool see you later"

"Bye"

Then after he left kagome ran kikyo. "Kik sesshomaru just asked me out on a date!!"

"Really OMG!! You have to look great you have to look spectacular; you have to barrow my dress. She said that slowly.

"Its okay kik lets just go shopping for my dress and shoes"

So they went to the mall. And they were lucky because kik took her credit card everywhere.

"Okay for a dress lets go to DEB okay they have nice dresses" said kikyo.

"Okay oh and thanks kik for helping me with this"

"Anything for my lil sis this is your first date you must look nice"

They went into DEB and saw a perfect dress it was a junior plaid Carmeuse baby doll dress with a Carmeuse design on the skirt and a satin sash belt right under her breast. It zipped up in the back and it had a halter tie to hold the dress up and on your body. Then kagome saw some ankle boots that she liked she didn't want to wear them to on the date but she wanted to buy them so she bought them. They were boots and pumps put together. They zipped on the side and buttoned up to cover the zipper line. Then to get her shoes and she went to DSW where she found the cutest pumps ever they were black and they slip on and it the front tip is an open toe show. Then it has like a button on the front. "Alright kags we have accessories at home we can ask mom for some help and let's hurry and leave he picks you up at 8:00 right" I nodded. Then she said "Okay its 5:00 come on let get home quick and in a flash you have a date in 3 hours let's go get a move on it."

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((AT HOME SWEET HOME))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"Mom kagome has a date with sesshomaru in 3hours come on"

"She does ohhh I knew it was a thing between you two."

"Well stop thinking and help get her ready. She has a dress and shoes. Now all she needs is

Accessories. Let's go kagome get in the shower chop chop." Kikyo said while pushing kagome.

"Okay I'm going alright I'm going" I hopped in the shower and washed up.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((SESSHOMARU HOUSE!!))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"Inuyasha what time is it?"

"5:00"

"Help me get ready for my date. Please. And hurry before..

"DATE WHAT DATE SESSHOMARU? WITH WHO?"

_Oh god they found out great now I'll never get out the house on time _sesshomaru thought as his dad and step-mom busted in the doors.

"Guys please leave me alone I only have 3 hours to get ready please."

"Aww I just wanted to help" Iziyoi said with sadness in her voice.

"Fine you guys can help just be social with me."

"Fine it's a deal" Both toga and iziyoi said in unison

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((AT KAGOMES HOUSE))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Kagome just got out the shower and is now getting in her dress she pulled the dress on tied the halter tie, then kik zipped her up, then after that her mom tie the sash in the back like a big bow. It was just about 6:55 Kikyo was doing her hair which would take forever to do, while Kanna her mom was doing her nails which she decided to do a hot pinkish color. { note: I hate the color pink cause it's a girly girl color and I hate girly girls but since I liked the dress and it had pink on it I had to make her nails pink. **EWWW**} Kikyo decided her hair should be out but have a back ponytail so she made the back ponytail perfect and then set up the curler and curled the ends. Then pushed her bangs all the way in front of her eyes then curled them in so you could see her eyes at least to be able to look in her eyes.

"Hmm let's see what Accessories should you wear" kikyo said.

"Maybe she should wear a satin flower headband that would match perfectly" Said Kanna.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((SESSHOMARUS HOUSE)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Sesshomaru had just got out the shower. He's dad was helping him into his clothes. He would wear black slacks, a white dress shirt with a collar and a blue tie then he would wear his black coat. It was now 7:50 and it takes 10 mins to get from his house to kagomes so he would leave now hopefully she would be ready.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((KAGOME HOUSE)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Kagome now was wearing her Accessories her headband with a satin flower on it her black hoop earrings, and a pearl necklace with a pearl bracelet. Then last but not least she had on her anklet her dad gave her for her 13th B-Day!!.{Note: kagome is 18 so yea if you did know}

"Kagome Sesshomaru here" said Kik and Kanna.

"Okay be right there" _OMG he's here. Okay they said I look great. I think. Ohhh I'm so nervous. Okay I'm ready for this I'm a girl now. _Kagome thought as she checked her clothes off while fixing her hair. Sesshomaru was talking to kanna and kikyo in the living room then they heard kagome say

"Okay I'm ready guys" Then kikyo and kanna ran to the stairs and said

"Introducing the one the only Kagome!!!" Then kagome just rolled her eyes and came down stairs smiling at sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru pov.

I got to her house and was greeted by her mother who name happened to be kanna. Then I saw kikyo who gave me a hug and said "she's up stairs doing a body check" Then I heard kagome say "NO I AM NOT. NOW STOP LIEING AND WAIT TILL I GET DOWN THERE" I just laughed at that comment.

"Okay I'm ready guys" I heard her say. Then I saw kanna and kikyo run to the stairs and say

"Introducing the one the only Kagome!!!" they shouted. Then as kagome came down stairs I saw her roll her eyes and then she smiled at me she looked beautiful. She had on a dress that had a halter tie and a sash that stopped right under her breast, and her shoes showed her toes and she was wearing a head band with a flower on it and she had a pearl necklace, bracelet and, black hoop earrings. At lastly she had on her right ankle an anklet that said 'My little Angel' on it.

Normal pov.

"Wow kags you look fantastic I mean wow well wow" sesshomaru said

"Thanks you do too"

"Aww let's get some pics of this moment" kanna said

"Mom come on it's not prom or anything" but it was too late she had already went up stairs to get the camera she had already set up knowing she would need it at this time.

"Come on lets go before she get back"

"Bye guys"

"Wait kags" But Kanna was too late they had already gone out the door in sesshomaru car.

_Our little girls growing up. Kags he would be so proud of you and I know you know it too_ kanna thought to herself

They got into the car and drove off to a restaurant sesshomaru made reservations at.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((AT THE RESTERAUNT. THEY ARE SEATED AT THEIR TABLE NOW))))))))))))))))))))

They were laughing because kagome just told a story about how her dad would all ways ask her mom 'honey where is the mustard' and it would be right in his face.{Note: they are at a French restaurant called 'le pe'pe'' I just made it up so yea}

"Wow your dad sounds funny"

"He was that's why we loved him and because he loved us too yea"

Kagome had ordered the pasta, while sesshomaru had ordered the spaghetti. When they were done sesshomaru paid for the check and kagome got their stuff together. Then he dropped her off at home.

"Wow sesshomaru I had the best's time ever with you. Thank you had some real fun tonight."

"Good I did too. And you're welcome."

"Cool well see you on Monday."

"You too" Then I leaned in to kiss him and he leaned in to kiss me and soon our lips met and our hot tongues battled for dominance and this time I won. Then our lungs burned for air so we parted.

"Bye Sessh"

"Bye Kags"

A/N Well how was the movie. JK but if you saw it as a movie great that means I could make money from this story if I turned it into a movie. Well remember to R&R. I want at least 6 reviews if you want a chpt 4 up by let's say weds I don't care if you flame my story but I need ideas too so flame me idea me whatever just make sure I get at least 6 reviews by then weds. Bye Guys

-BOWS/WAVES/EXITS-


	4. Chapter 4:The Makeover!

A/N Yo wat up guys I told I would update soon so hear it is so yea chpt.4!!!!

The Makeover!!!

_Beep Beep_ "Oh no it's time to go to hell isn't it kik"

"Oh quit complaining and get your lazy ass up before I purify it." Then kagome jumped up she remember last time when kikyo purified her ass.

"Ohhh that was the most painful day ever. Okay I'm up kay I'm up"

"Good now get in the shower and get dressed"

"Okay" so I got into the shower first, then kik did.

Kagome decided to wear a blue V-neck wife beater. Then she had on a grey cascade cardigan on top of it. Then she had on green legging to go with it. Then for shoes she put on the new ankle boots she bought when kik took her out to shop for her date with sesshomaru. This happened to have gone perfectly awesome. Then I put on my studded silver hoops. For make-up I wore grey eye shadow with white mascara on my eye lashes, then with my cinnamon and spice red lip-gloss{Note this lip-gloss is real and happens to burn your lips but that tells you that it is fixing your lips and you look absolutely perfect}then I was done.

"It takes forever for this to come to life now for my hair which happens to be a total mess" She wore her hair out. Her hair is naturally curly so she decided to straighten it her bangs to they covered the top half of her eyes.

"Now this is perfection right here let's see what Kikyo's up to shall we gorgeous".

"Kikyo lets go"

"Coming just finishing my hair"

Then kikyo came out of the bathroom with a blue and black Elisa plaid shirt. Then for pants she wore tight grey super skinnies. Then for shoes she wore black vans with the laces tied then tuck under the tongue. For accessories she wore a black bracelet that said 'I'm bossy' on it, then she had on her right ear a black hoop earring and on her left ear she had on a blue hoop earring.{note: get it cool huh I knoe right like totally JK I hate girly girls} Then for make-up she had on blue eye shadow and light very light actually her lip-gloss was clear but so glossy so shiny. Then since her hair is naturally curly too she straightened it but then pulled it up and twisted it 4 times then clipped it. It looked so nice.

"Okay now I'm ready to go" They took their motorcycles again and caught everyone's attention except yura and ayame the bitches kagome happened to have beat the shit out of.

They saw inuyasha and sesshomaru and the rest of the crew. But when they walked over there they noticed rin was with them.

"Yo guys what's going on rin"

"Nothing it's just I have nothing hot to wear tonight because Jason asked me out and…" she didn't get to finish because kikyo interrupted her.

"Don't worry rin me and kagome got your back we just our allowances and are happy to spend a little on your need of time"

"No guys don't spend all your money on me"

"Ohhh we won't cause we get at least 200,000 dollars each allowance so we won't be wasting any" kagome said to the wide mouthed rin.

"Well if you say so… Anyway we can go to the mall after school my mom won't care"

"Ours won't either all that matters is that we come home it doesn't have to be on the day we leave. We could leave for a year and she won't care" Kikyo said

_RING RING BRANG!!!_ The bell had went off time for their hell life's to start .

"Okay well you 2 after school kay" Rin said

"Yea sure see you later." They both said Then walked into history/language skills.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((END OF THE DAY)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Classes are over well actually schools over period.

"Hey wait up kik and kags."

"Hey well you have a car rin"

"No. Why?"

"Because I have one I need to know if you needed a ride so the answer is yes you need a ride. Well I have to tell you that you are going to look hot the clothes we buy for you."

They walked in the mall and went to DEB first to get her a dress and they found the perfect dress ever it fit rins curves tight and it just looked great on her. It is a black knot front dress. Then we looked around for some accessories and found some silver rhinestone fringe earrings and a rhinestone y necklace. Then we went to DSW for her shoes she decided on these black pumps that had and open tor front they were so hot. Then we took her to our house to get her ready while I did that kik called Jason to tell him to come to my house instead of going to rins house. Okay so for her hair I decided to put it up in a messy bun then have certain part of her hair hanging out so it looked cute then her bangs we just used my curler to curl them out not in but out. Then for her make-up they put black eye shadow on her then black mascara then red cinnamon and spice lip-gloss. DING-DONG!!Jason was here OMG

"OMG Jason here what do I mean should I open the door or what …. I"

"Calm down rule #1 never open the door unless you're in the house alone you want someone else to open the door." Kikyo said

"Why" she asked

"Because that way they think your upstairs working really hard to look good" kagome said to rin.

"Ohhh I get it"

"Now when we say introducing blah blah blah you come down alright" we said. She nodded.

Kagome opened the door "Well hello Jason welcome she's up stairs doing a body check"

"Really wow what did you guys do to her I mean how does she look? How do I look?"

"You look fine Jason relax" kikyo said

"Okay guys I think I'm ready" Then kagome and kikyo ran to the stairs "Introducing the one the only RIM!!!!!!" Then rin came down stairs and Jason was stunned. She looked fantastic.

"Wow you look hot rin I mean you look hot but not in like a perverted way.." he didn't get to finish because rin put her finger on his lip and said "Thank you. You do too babe"

"Okay... Ready to go"

"Yea lets go" before they left out the door he turned around and gave a thumbs-up to us and we did right back at him then they went off to their date.

A/N yo so how did you guys like it huh good bad alright excellent {that's what I'm going for} Terrible. Well review and tell me what you think just don't piss me off with the flames. Bye!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5: The camping trip,dad dieing

The Camping Trip

That night when rin came home she told us about her date with Jason. That it was awesome and they kissed in the car before she had got out. Then she called her mom and asked if she could sleep over. And her mom said if kagomes mom said she could. Then I asked my mom and she talked to rins mom and they worked it out and the answer they came up with was YES!!!!!. We stayed up all night talking about the date some more and buys. {Oh lala}

The next Moring they woke up early to look extra hot!!! Kagome and kikyo let rin wear some of their clothes.

First rin got in the shower while kagome and kikyo put their clothes together to make her look good just for Jason. When she got out there were her clothes on the sofa in kagomes walk in closet. They picked out a black satin tunic with some silver skinny jeans and black flats, with an ankle that says dark angel on it. Then she put on a white satin shrug jacket. For make-up she went to Kikyo's vanity and put on silver eye shadow and pink lip-gloss and black hoop earrings.

Then kagome got in the shower and went to go pick her clothes out. She chose a red satin puff sleeve top that buttons up and has a collar. Then she put on ripped black skinny jeans with a silver jean material jacket. Then she put on her black ankle high boots. Make-up was red eye shadow and shiny but clear lip-gloss. Jewelry was red skull earrings and a black teardrop necklace.

Then for kikyo when she got out of the shower she thought she should wear a blue wife beater only it was long enough to be a dress. She then put on green skinny jeans with white stilettos. For make-up she put on green eye shadow with pink lip-gloss. Jewelry was easy she just put on her pearl set. A pearl bracelet and necklace with pearl earrings too.

When they got to school they met up with everyone. As they walked toward the group sesshomaru couldn't take his eyes off of kagome. _Damn she looks so hot in that outfit. _As she got closer the more he really couldn't breathe. She went up to him and gave him a peck on the cheek. Then he smirked at her and she blushed.

" So what do we have today guys" Kagome said.

" Well kikyo, kagome, sesshomaru, I, inuyasha, and naraku go to gym 1st period." Said kagura.

"Awwwww why am I always alone in the mornings" said Miroku. We all shrugged** 'BRING RING BRANG'** There goes the bell. Then we all walked away together except naraku he was all alone going to english90. Me kikyo and kagura walked in the girls gym room as Sesshomaru inuyasha and naraku went to the boys gym room. Kikyo put on her red mid-thigh length shorts with a white spaghetti strap shirt and white and red Nike dunks.

Kagura put on her grey sweatpants that went above her knee length with a green spaghetti strap shirt and green and grey Vans.

Kagome put on her black boy Jordan shorts with a grey wife beater and her new grey 498 new balances.

They had free time to talk until the gym teacher came in late.

"Okay class sorry about the delay on my appearance. Today we will be doing obstacle courses that count as skill and ability on your report card. Also before we start class there is a gym class fieldtrip coming up, here is the permission slip." He said as her passed the papers out in each row as people passed then down.

"Okay now this fieldtrip also counts as a grade on your report card"

"Ohhh My God what doesn't count on our report card" Kagome said out loud so the gym teacher could hear her.

"Basically nothing doesn't count as a grade. And no more outburst niece."

"Okay uncle jack."

"Now as I was saying if you don't go you will take the final test while you're here. So that will count as your grade for this. But I advise you to go. And it is a camping trip so say good bye to family and friends at home. And say hello to nature"

"No on with the obstacle courses we will divide in to colored groups."

"Sesshomaru, Kagura, Kagome, Inuyasha, And Naraku are team blue come get the right jerseys.

Kiara, Rin, Jason, Robbie, Ashley, And Aaron are team gold. Go get your jerseys." {I'm just going to skip to when the race starts I've already named the most important people so enjoy the rest of the story Zippppp} "Now I will choose what team goes against what other team. Blue team against Gold team. The obstacle is easy just go thru it come back thru it after you go around that table the faster you do it the faster everyone will get thru so. So niece Kiara you girls up."

"Hi Kiara"

"Hi kagome"

"Ready set go!!!!" as he blew his horn kagome and Kiara take off runninggoing thru the different courses.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((AFTER GYM)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Kagome and the other girls went off to get dressed for science. Kagome got in the shower because she was extremely sweaty. After that she got dressed while the girls waited for her.

"Girls ready to go"

"Yea!!!!"Kagura and Kikyo said

"Me and kikyo are going to the camping trip what about you kagura are you going" kagome asked

"Yea of course I just hope naraku are going."

"I think I heard him telling the guys he is going but cross your fingers just in case." Kagome said as Kagura crossed her fingers and shut her eyes closed tight to make it look like she was a little girl wishing on a wishing star.

"Okay girls science of hell here we come" kagome said.

"AWWWW" Sango and kagura said in unison. As they walked the bell rang **RING BRING BRANG**

"Damnit" they cussed as they ran in the hall to class. They walked in class only to have all eyes on them especially the teacher who happened to be glaring at them.

Kagome just walked in and said "Yo Yo what up ain't you looking fine in that dress of yours" I said as I smiled.

"You must have finally gotten laid this week" Kikyo said. She then growled and said we both have detention. Kagome and kikyo said together "HELL TO THE NO!!!! WE AIN'T DO JACK WHY WE GOT TO GET IN ." Then they finally calmed down. Kagome said

"Listen bitch we ain't gonna take this crap kay either you get on with your learning or we leave you lucky we even came at least trying to learn. God you make this so damn frustrating damn I have a headache now."

"Fine stay just sit down kagome please you say you have a headache wait till I get a hold of your parents." She said

"Actually we only have one parent because our dad just

"Oh your poor babies here have a pass go walk around the school just show a teacher a note if they question you awww."

"Thank you dearly."We said as we grabbed the pas away from her.

"And may we ask to please have kagura come with us to keep us occupied"

"Yes you may" she said As we walked off while the teachers back was turn to us we mocked the class for having to stay in class while we were going to skip it. By the way there not a single person in this class who doesn't think this class is a waste of our time. They groan and moan wanting to go with us. As we walked out there were boys behind us we just shrugged it off. But then they came to us and smacked kagomes ass. She turned around looking very angery.

"Who the FUCK DID THAT" She yelled.

The boys pointed at each other. So she just beat the crap out of both of them.

"That serves you right. Both you jackass." Then we started to walk again like nothing happened. Come on guys lets go to my house" kagome said.

"Kay mom isn't home anyway so we won't get caught"

"Yup" So the girls went to kikyo's and kagomes house. There mom came home 3 hours after school really ended so they didn't get caught. And the night kagura slept over. And Kagomes and Kikyo's mom signed there's and kagura permission slips. The camping trip was the day after tomorrow so they had a lot of time to pack and get everything ready. But they decided that they would bunk with eachother and sleep in the same cabin.

A/N DogDemoness-159: Well?

Kagome: Well what?

DogDemoness-159: What do you think is it good bad alright terrible?

Kagome: I liked it what about you sesshomaru you like it?

Sesshomaru: Yea. I just didn't talk a lot is all.

Inuyasha WELL YOUR LUCKY YOU GOT TO TALK AT ALL I HAVEN'T REALLY SAID A SINGLE WORD SINCE CHPT.1

DogDemoness-159: So who asked you inuyasha now back in your cage you stupid mutt!!!

Inuyasha: WHAT DID YOU CALL ME WENCH!!!??

DogDemoness-159: {I then kick his ass so hard he is in a coma right now}

Sesshomaru: Remind me never to get you angry kay?

DogDemoness-159: Yea that was an example of what I would do there are other {I smirk evilly} would you like me to show you the others.

Sesshomaru: {Gulps hard} No thank you.

DogDemoness-159: Good then now hope you readers like it so I will update more often. While I try to bring my grades up at the same time. So Buh Bye for now!!!

{Inuyasha wakes up. Then jumps up and says} Don't listen to that crazy Psycho. {Then gets knock out again by me}


	6. Chapter 6: AYNTGOMFN

Ayame you need to get out of my face.

The next day kagome and kikyo got up and of course had to look H.O.T.T!! HOTT!!!

So kikyo showered and dress up first she put on some regular clothes but made sure they were sexy and slick. She put on a really tight yellow Edhardy shirt that had black wings in the back and the sexy girl devil on the front then she put on white skinny jeans and her black gladiators. She didn't where any make up besides kagome strawberry lipgloss.

Kagome then got in the shower and put on a white wife beater and a black and grey striped cardigan over it tied the cardigan just so it showed the top and the chest part of the wife beater. She then put some dark skinny jeans that button on your stomach to those high skinny jeans. She then tucked the shirts in and fluffed them out. For shoes she wore rosette {Black satin type heels with a bow at the top} open toe pumps. She didn't wear any makeup either just her bubblegum flavor lipgloss.

"Yo mom what goin on!" Kagome said as she hugged her mom.

"Where kikyo at." Her mom asked.

"IDK She got dressed before me too."

"Well just meet her at school if she there."

"KK Mama see you later." Kagome said as she hugged and kissed her mama.

"Oh And kagome take the green Lamborghini."

"Kay mom bye." Kagome ran to get her bag and out to the car garage to get her fav car.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((AT SCHOOL)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Kagome pulled into the school parking lot getting the same attention she always gets. She let the door go up as she got out and walked over to her boyfriend shessy

"Yo wat up boy" She said as she kissed him.

"Yo wat up girl" He said back.

"Yo wat up guys watz goin on." Inuyasha said. With kikyo at his side.

"Kikyo where were you this mornig."

"Oh..Well… what had happen was..inu came to pick me up.I forgot to tell you didn't i?"

"You could say that again but as long he doesn't hurt you your fine." Just then kikyo faint with a scream.

"Nice try kikyo but he didn't even touch you. Lets go inside."

"Kay" They all said. But then ayame had to come.

"Ha Hey guys look what the dogs dragged . You know I didn't know skunks were related to dog. Please don't spray me."

"Wow what excuse do you have this time."

"Today is my 19th b-day I expect respect from everybody and so far I have gotten it even from teachers if you know what I mean."

"Oh well happy birthday hoe. I didn't know that prostitutes actually remembered when their b-days were. Wow you must be a special one. Huh right kikyo?" Kagome said

"Yup matter of fact I've always known she was a special one by the way she acted and eyed the calendar everyday so far for the past weeks. And if you don't understand what type of special we are talking about then we mean special ed." Kikyo said. They all started laughing. Then kagome and kikyo dabbed each other up.

"You think that's funny. Trick?"

"Yup and I didn't know that we were switching nicknames ok we are now tricks and you are now still called trick." They laughed even harder. Just then ayame got into kagome face.3"Let fight then bitch. You say you a dog at everything lets fight then trick."

"Okay"Kagome said as she swung and hit ayame square in the face she then said "Oh and I know I'm still top dog at everything because I just whooped yo ass Bee-otch."

Then they all walked away shessy and kagome and kagura had science and music with each other too. Which is next. Everyone else had math and English next. Science ended and kagome was nervous about music. This was her first time.

"Man kagura sessh whats the teacher like?"

"Oh Tsubaki she is so cool. She can sing dance do almost anything except frown." Kagura said.

"Yea shes right kags." Sess said too. They went to music.

"Class we have a very first timer here and her name is kagome. Tells us hobbies ability's and anything else.

"Well I'm kagome Alexander Ameliea Higurashi. I am a inu, I love to skateboard play basketball and I have a twin sister her name is kikyo Anderson Melina Higurashi. And if you mess with her you get a major beat down. And since I am such a nice person if that ayame trick gives you guys a hard time then I will personally beat the hoes ass iight." They all cheered.

"And what is your talent?" Ms Tsubaki asked.

"I can sing and shake my ass and move my hips" All the boys cheered until they heard her say : sorry boys got a man. But my cousin hot and single."

"Okay can you sing and dance to a song now.?" Tsubaki asked.

"Yup what do you want me to do it to?"

"Anything" she said. So kagome got back on the stage and decided to sing and dance to 'rude boy' by Rihanna

Come here, rude boy, boy; can you get it up?  
Come here rude boy, boy; is your big enough?  
Take it, take it baby, baby  
Take it, take it; love me, love me  
[x2]  
To that part kagome was moving her hips side to side and shaking her head side to side as well.

Tonight I'ma let you be the captain  
Tonight I'ma let you do your thing, yeah  
Tonight I'ma let you be a rider  
Giddy-up, giddy-up, giddy-up babe  
Tonight I'ma let it be fire  
Tonight I'ma let you take me higher  
Tonight, baby, we could get it on, yeah, we could get it on, yeah

Kagome was bending

Do you like it?  
Boy, I want, want, want whatchu want, want, want  
Give it to me, baby like boom, boom, boom  
What I want, want, want is what you want, want, want  
Nah nah-ah

[Chorus]  
Come here, rude boy, boy, can you get it up?  
Come here, rude boy, boy, is you big enough?  
Take it, take it, baby, baby, take it, take it, love me, love me

Tonight I'ma give it to ya harder  
Tonight I'ma turn ya body out  
Relax; let me do it how I wanna  
If you got it I need it and I'ma put it down  
Buckle up; I'ma give it to ya stronger  
Heads up; we could go a little longer  
Tonight I'ma get a little crazy, get a little crazy, baby

Do you like it?  
Boy, I want, want, want whatchu want, want, want  
Give it to me, baby like boom, boom, boom  
What I want, want, want is what you want, want, want  
Nah nah-ah

[Chorus]  
Come here, rude boy, boy can you get it up?

Come here rude boy, boy is you big enough?  
Take it, take it, baby, baby, take it, take it, love me, love me  
[x2]

I like the way you touch me there  
I like the way you pull my hair  
Babe, if I don't feel it I ain't faking, no, no  
I like when you tell me 'kiss you here'  
I like when you tell me 'move it there'  
So get it up; time to get it up: you say you a rude boy: show me what you got now  
Come here right now

Take it, take it, baby, baby, take it, take it, love me, love me

[Chorus]  
Come here, rude boy, boy, can you get it up?  
Come here, rude boy, boy, is you big enough?  
Take it, take it, baby, baby, take it, take it, love me, love me

"Everyone that was a perfect example of a fine dancer and singer."

Sesshomaru's mouth dropped at the way she could dance and sing. Just then ayame walked in.

"Hey look she's in this class too." She said.

"Yup and I don't know why you're in this class. This isn't the ugly duckling club this is a club for people with talent of dancing and singing not being ugly" Then everyone started laughing. Then the teacher said

"Ayame stop she's new and your barley here so she took your spot you are now in the biology club." Ayame then ran out crying. Kagome was proud and loud.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((THE END)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))


	7. Chapter 7:Camping time people!

Camping time people.!!

The Next Morning Kagome woke up first and remembered that today was the camping trip. She and kikyo were packed and ready to go. She woke kikyo up and got in the shower she got out and kikyo got in. It was hot today so kagome put some lotion on her legs then put some red and yellow plaid shorts. Then she put on a yellow and dark yellow strapless plaid shirt. She then put on a yellow belt around her waist and put some red converse on. And then she put her hair into a high ponytail. And put some fresh watermelon lip-gloss and she was ready to go. She went down stairs and waited for kikyo to come down. Kikyo just got out of the shower and was ready to get dressed she put some lotion too. And put some light jean shorts. {Note: Kagome and kikyo are wearing really short shorts but they're not booty shorts just close.} Kikyo then found a lil mama shirt and it was blue. She put some blue Nikes on and went down stairs to find kagome and her mother.

"Well you girls should be heading to school right now before you guys miss the bus." Their mom said.

"Okay" They said as they grabbed their luggage and went to school. When they got their they found labels that had their names on them and stuck them to their bags and stuff. And went to find their boys and friends. When they found their group they went to say hello. They then got on the bus and were ready to go. They all sat in the back closest to the bathroom. And farthest away from the teachers. Sango sat with miroku who had fallen asleep on her soft breast. Then in the row next to them was kagura and naraku who were playing 'would you rather'{I love that game}. Then behind kagura and naraku were inuyasha and kikyo who were having a make out session. Then behind Sango and miroku were kagome and sesshomaru talking about different stuff.

"Kagome what do you want to talk about now"

"IDK" she said.

"Oh What cabin are you in." He asked.

"Cabin #23 Room #5." She answered.

"Cool your rooms next to mine" He then realized that she look like she was going to pass out so he asked if she wanted to lay down on him and she nodded her head so he turned her body for her so she was in a position where her feet are over the outer armrest and her head was in his lap. Soon he fell asleep too and so did everyone else.

A/N SORRY IT'S SO SHORT. Okay well now that that's over I will be sure to update as soon as possible and the next one will have so much drama in it it's name is going to be drama so yea next one will be named drama. Bye c u nxt time!!.


	8. Chapter 8:Drama

When they got to the camp site they were amazed. They had to stay at this beautiful place for 3 weeks non-stop. Kagome just got off the bus and was still gazing at the beautiful animals and the lawns and lunch room. And when they got to their cabins they were even more amazed. The beds were set up not as bunk beds but as hotel beds. The sheets were nice and smooth.

"No wonder we didn't have to bring our own sheets. Although I was doubtful about this fact I brought a extra blanket but we can use them for picnics and when we go outside on the lawn." Sango said.

"Cool you rule sang" Kagome and kikyo said. They were planning on eating dinner then when dinner was over they would pretend to be asleep and then finally go sleep with their boys for the rest of the night. Or until it was time to get out of bed they would hav to sneak back to their rooms. The bell rung for dinner. They ate spaghetti and French bread with orange soda and coke. After dinner the girls did exactly what they said they would do.

((((((((((((((((((((WHEN THE GIRL ARE WITH THE BOYS)))))))))))))))))))))))))

"Kagome babes go back to your cabin the teachers should be coming back in a few minutes. Go."

"Hmmunfhghhmmetheyy" She mumbled. But got up anyway. Then when she got to her cabin right when she fell back to sleep she was awoken back by

"Get up girls! Hurry breakfast in 30minutes." Kagome groaned but got up AGAIN anyway. Kagome went to her luggage bag and pulled out a white tank-top that said 'Sk8grl' on it in gold writing. Then she put on a black stretchy long sleeve shirt over it. Then it had a low –neck so she just pulled it under her breast so you could the see the words 'Sk8Grl' Then she put on some black skinny jeans and put on some all black high 'punk roses' {I have all their shoes they have like 25 different styles of shoes I have them all but my fav is the one with Beyonce face on it. It rules!} They had white stars on them. She put them on then she went to the hall and ate breakfast. They had scrambled eggs, toast, cereal, and orange juice. I sat with Sessh and the other people. We talked about random stuff, like always. But today the teachers announced that we were going on a hiking trip down the trail in the back of the campsite. Kagome was hiking next to kikyo and it was a beautiful day to go hiking too. Kagome saw like 15 different birds and 10 different butterflies. Kags then jogged up to Sess and Inu they were talking about an owl they saw. I then just conversated with them we all talked about a 4 winged butterfly we all saw. It had 2 blue wings and 2 orange wings. Then its body was black. We were amazed. When we got back to the campsite site it was time for lunch. I sat with the girls to let the boys be boys. I had a cheese pizza and a Caesar salad. When I was done we all decided to go out to the playground. While sesshomaru pushed kagome on the swings sango and miroku were playing tag and inuyasha and kikyo were on that big wheel thing where you spin it and you have to hold onto the bars. Sitting there talking. We looked like a bunch of kids but in a grown body. The day ended with dinner and a movie outside on a projector. We watched 'Princess and the frog' it was fun watching it when you had a boyfriend. When the movie finished we went to sleep in our cabins.

_**PLEASE READ VERY IMPORTANT**_

A/N OMG u guy must b SOOO MAD I'm sorry okay with my parents telling me to straighten up with school back on its way and telling me to clean out my closet for new clothes it's really exhausting so I'm up most of the night and sleep till like 4 pm in the after noon. I knoe I'm a dork anyway here you go. And again sorry it's been so long since I updated. Hope you liked it. I'll be sure to update again soon. I promise cross my heart and hope not to die lolz oh well bye!


End file.
